


A Moment Changes Everything

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Language, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Supportive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: One small act was all it took.





	A Moment Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 74 She saved him from dying. He repays her by taking her under his wing like a niece... or maybe something more.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** This pairing is one of my beloved OTPs, so I was very excited to get to play with them! I hope everyone enjoys. Many thanks to my two wonderful betas for helping me with this piece. xx

Hermione stared at Sirius’s still form from the doorway of his room. Reaching up, she knocked at the door lightly.

“Hermione?” Sirius asked, sitting up. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing since the battle,” Hermione said, still lingering in the doorway.

“You can come in,” Sirius said, giving her a light smile. “Still very sore, but I’ll heal.”

“I didn’t mean to blast you so hard, I’m sorry,” Hermione apologised, blushing. She looked down at her hands, twisting them nervously. 

“Please, don’t apologise,” Sirius assured her. “If you hadn’t hit me with that Reducto spell, Bellatrix’s curse would have killed me.”

Hermione’s blush deepened. “It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing, Hermione.” Sirius looked at her. “You saved my life.” He arched a brow at her. “Unless you’re insinuating that my life is nothing?”

“No!” Hermione quickly exclaimed, eyes wide. She relaxed, however, when she saw the teasing smirk on his face.

“Well, I definitely owe you one,” Sirius said, giving her a warm smile. “So whenever you want a favour, consider it done.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said lightly. She returned his smile. “Well, it’s nearly time for me to go… My parents are expecting me. Have a good summer, Sirius.”

“You do the same, Hermione.”

Still, she lingered in the doorway, casting Sirius one last look. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something had changed between the two of them.

* * *

“Sirius, can I speak with you?” Hermione asked one day, hovering outside of the library at Grimmauld Place. 

“Of course you can, kitten, come in,” Sirius said to her from his spot in front of the fireplace.

Ever since she had saved his life three years ago, the two of them had grown quite close. Sirius was always there for her, and if there was anything she ever needed, he did it. They fought and survived a war together. He understood her. It was why she was coming to him for advice now.

She took the seat across from him on the sofa. Tucking her knees beneath her, she nervously played with the hem of her sweater. Unconsciously, she nibbled at her lower lip.

“I know that look,” Sirius said, arching a brow at her. “What’s going on with you, Hermione?”

“I think Ron is going to propose,” she said quietly. Looking at Sirius, she found that he looked surprised.

“But you’ve only been together officially a few months.”

“Mmm,” Hermione hummed. She looked downwards. “I…”

“How do you feel about that?” Sirius probed. 

“Honestly? Not that great,” Hermione confided. “Which is why I came to you.” She sighed. “I can’t talk about this with Harry or Ginny because they both love that Ron and I are together. Everyone would be so happy if we got married…”

“But what do you want?” Sirius pressed.

“To break up with Ron,” Hermione answered softly. She looked at Sirius nervously. “I just… I want to go to university and get my degree. I want to travel… There’s so much I haven’t done yet and I don’t want to get married and settle down. I don’t even know if I want to have children.”

“And you feel that Ron would pressure you to do those things?”

“I do,” Hermione confided. “Merlin, I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about hurting Ron, but I don’t think I can do this, Sirius. He’s my best friend, and I love him, but I’m not in love with him.” She sniffed, feeling her eyes water. “Goodness, and I told myself I wouldn’t cry.”

Sirius stood from the armchair and took a seat on the sofa next to her. He hugged Hermione tightly. “You need to do what will make you happy, Hermione. It’s clear that you want to end things with Ron.”

“But everyone will be so disappointed,” she whispered, staring up at him with watering eyes.

“Sod everyone else,” Sirius assured her. “Harry will understand, and hopefully, Ron will too. It’s better to end things now before it gets any more serious.”

Hermione slowly nodded her head as she nibbled at her lower lip. “Thank you, Sirius. You always know the right thing to say.” She giggled. “You must be getting wiser with your old age.”

“I’m not that old,” Sirius protested, a smile tugging at his lips. “But I’m glad you think I’m wise.”

“Oh, stuff it,” she said, lightly hitting him with a decorative pillow.

* * *

A few days later, Remus cornered Sirius in the library. With a wave of his wand, he warded the door shut behind him. “We need to talk.”

“We do?” Sirius asked, surprised to see Remus. 

“Did you know that Hermione broke up with Ron?”

“Yeah, I did, why?” Sirius asked warily. “Did you come here just to gossip?”

Remus scoffed, rolling his eyes. He took a seat opposite Sirius. “No… I was just curious as to how you felt about the situation.”

“I just want Hermione to be happy.”

“And the fact that you dislike Ron didn’t play any role in your conversation with Hermione?”

“Did she tell you about that?” Sirius asked. “And it’s not that I don’t like Ron, it’s just that I don’t like him for Hermione.”

Remus arched a brow. “When are you going to just tell her how you feel?”

Sirius’s eyes widened. “Tell who how I feel? Hermione?”

“Of course Hermione.”

“I care for her. She’s practically family.” Sirius looked at Remus. “What are you getting at?”

“You’re in love with her, Padfoot, and you don’t even know it?”

Sirius sat there frozen. Was he? Did he love Hermione?

“The two of you are always together. She goes to you for everything - things that she wouldn’t dare discuss with any of her other friends. Your eyes watch her when she’s in the room and you light up every time she talks with you.” Remus looked at him in disbelief. “You really had no idea?”

“Does she love me back?” was all that Sirius could think of saying at that moment. 

“Harry and I are pretty sure that’s why she broke up with Ron, though she’s just as oblivious as you are.”

Sirius sunk back against his chair. “I’m bloody in love with her,” he whispered to himself.

Remus shook his head. “I didn’t realise you were that thick, Sirius.”

“Neither did I,” he answered with a groan. “What do I do now?”

“Whatever you want,” Remus said with a shrug. “Be her friend, or something more… That’s up to the two of you.”

Sirius considered something. “Would you oppose it?”

“No, and neither would Harry.” Remus smiled. “We just want the two of you to be happy.” With a wink, he exited the room and left Sirius to his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione stared at the wooden door in front of her. Though she had spoken with Sirius so many times before, this time would be different. This time…

She took a deep breath. After Harry talked with her, it all finally clicked… Why she felt safe with Sirius, why she confided in him… He made her feel beautiful and wanted, and she had been so bloody blind that she didn’t even realise she had fallen for him.

Summoning her Gryffindor courage, Hermione knocked on the door. When she heard Sirius call out, “Come in,” she entered.

“Hermione,” he said, surprised to see her.

“Hi, Sirius,” she said softly. She entered the room and took a seat on the sofa next to him. “I spoke with Harry today.”

“And I spoke with Remus,” Sirius responded. “It seems we have some meddlesome friends in our lives.”

Hermione nodded. “I… I didn’t realise…” She looked to Sirius.

He gently cupped her cheek. “Neither did I, kitten, until Remus pointed it out. I don’t know how I could have been so blind.”

Hermione placed her hand on her over Sirius’s. “Me either.” She sighed. “I…”

Sirius cut her off by gently pressing his lips to hers. He had only intended it to be a light kiss, but Hermione had caught them both by surprise and deepened it. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him from her position. Kissing Sirius was unlike anything she could have possibly imagined. It felt right. It felt like home.

“Sirius,” she murmured as they broke apart. His hands moved to her hips, gripping them tightly as he pulled her into his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing against her.

His gaze was drawn to her swollen lips. “What do you want, kitten? Tell me.”

“Kiss me again,” she whispered. 

Sirius obliged, kissing her deeply. He tangled one of his hands into her hair, tugging lightly.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, her hands gripping Sirius’s shoulders. She ground herself against him, groaning at the sensation. 

Sirius began to kiss her neck, nipping roughly every so often. Hermione’s sounds spurred him on, his hands sliding toward her breasts. He squeezed them lightly, his cock growing even harder.

“Please,” she murmured into the kiss. “I need you.”

He pulled away, looking her firmly in the eye. “This isn’t moving too fast for you?”

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, shaking her head slowly. “No… It actually feels right.”

“Thank Merlin,” Sirius whispered before he started kissing her once more. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, casting a silencing spell and a locking spell on the room. He didn’t want them to be disturbed. 

“Touch me,” Hermione keened, taking his hand and bringing him to her breast. “Please, Sirius.” She ground herself against him, her body humming with want. “Please, please,” she begged.

“Yes,” Sirius hissed. He wasted no time in moving her from his lap. Standing, he fumbled with his trousers as he tried to remove them quickly. He watched, entranced by the sight of Hermione trying to wiggle out of her Muggle jeans. When he saw the pink lace knickers that she was wearing, he thought that he was going to die.

He couldn’t recall ever seeing a more beautiful sight.

With a few hurried movement and fumbled grasps, the two of them were joined. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room as they each moved against each other, working towards their orgasms. 

Sirius reached between them, finding her sweet nub. He rubbed her gently, and coupled with his deep thrusts, he had her crying out his name as her release came over her. “That’s it, kitten,” he cooed, watching as her face went slack in pleasure. 

The sight was all he needed, and soon, he was tumbling over the edge with her. He thrust against her, groaning as he came.

Each panting loudly, the two of them lay there as they tried to catch their breath. 

“Sirius,” Hermione murmured, looking up at him with wide eyes. “We should get dressed.”

Sirius chuckled. “That we should, love.”

Reluctantly, Hermione withdrew from his embrace and redressed herself. “So, what do we do now?” she asked, watching as Sirius dressed as well.

“What would you like, kitten?”

She looked at him. “I want to give this a go,” she said softly, moving towards him. Reaching up, she tried to smooth down his hair. “If that’s alright with you.”

Sirius kissed her firmly. “There’s nothing that I would like more.”

“Good,” Hermione responded. She knew that saving Sirius’s life had changed things between them, but never did she imagine that it would lead to this - a potential life full of happiness.


End file.
